Jake and Alex
by LaFayeMarie
Summary: Alex's parents are never around, Jake is her best friend and they both love each other. Alex is a trouble maker and always getting in trouble. Inspired by Twilight books. The characters same names different personalities/family.
1. Chapter 1

-This is not a story about Bella and Jake at all I love twilight, but this is inspired off of The sirese. ( : This is my first FF and Im sorry If I had bad grammar in some places. So anything that seems like twilight I give full credit to Stephenie meyer. And Q just ask. - Peace and love LaFaye Maire

Endless attempt

I guess I should have known this was going to happen. There I sat in the police station, again but this time I got caught drinking under age. My dad would come pick me up like always and then try to tell me to behave on the way home. It never worked, but I would always say the same things. "I'm sorry Dad, I wont do it again." and yet I did it over and over. I always found some way to get in trouble, in my attempt to get attention from my dad.

My mom was another story, I know her and love her, but she's never wanted to be around me she always yelled at me. She hated me and I could not blame her. I was the product of a rape. My dad whom I've never met fled and was never caught. The only dad who I know and love was my moms best guy friend who has been there for me ever since I was born. No one know about my real dad because I would never talk about it. My dad always worked every day and never had time for me. He got up at six in the morning and got home at six at night just to leave to his friends house and get back at mid night. I am only 17 and he is 32, last year I tried to tell him I could live on my own but it never worked.

"Alex," he interrupted my thought "Are you listening to me?"

"Um.. Yeah." I answered almost to fast, I'd knew I'd been caught.

"Alex… You need to listen you cant do this anymore! Your 17 not 21, your damn lucky my best friend is one of the police! Because if he was not, you would be in a shit load of trouble!"

I didn't even argue with that because it was true, If I got caught doing most of the things I got caught doing by other cops besides Daniel would not have a license, and I would most likely be on probation.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." I had tears in my eyes. Sam never yelled at me, not mater what it was. I put my eyes around my knees and hid my face so that he would not see the tears spilling over. I felt his eyes on me.

"…Alex… I'm sorry, I just.. I cant deal with this anymore!" He put his arm around me to try and comfort me and it worked a little. After about three minuets of silence I finally looked up and saw that we were in the drive way. I opened my door and let the cool air of October hit my face. I walked in our small kitchen and went to the stairs. I passed a mirror in the bath room and slowly walked back. I looked in the mirror and saw my long blonde curly hair which hung down to the very end of my ribs. My makeup was all over my face from crying and some got on my white t-shirt. I washed my makeup off and ran to my room. My room was a light yellow color, with white lace curtains that hung over my big window. My full sized bed had a pink and black comforter on it which I had picked out about two years ago. Other then that it was a normal bedroom. I got a pair of skinny jeans on with a plaid long sleeved that was light weight, I looked at the size on the shirt it said extra small and yet in was just a little to big for me. Many people asked if I had an eating disorder or if a worked out daily. But the truth was I ate, and never worked out but some how I kept my weight at 95 pounds. When I pulled my shirt over my head I had to be careful not to hit my new belly button piercing. I ran to the bath room and put on eye liner and then got my keys and left. I should have known that Sam already left. I ran and got into my truck which I had saved every penny I had to get, and even took a loan out. It was a black flat bed pick up. I drove over to Jake's house, he was my best friend and always have been there for each other. I secretly always loved Jake more then a friend but he never knew. I pulled up to his drive way and got out, I walked right up to the old tree fort in the woods behind there house. I club my way to the top and that's where I saw Jake. His short black hair and his fit body. Sitting there with weed in his hand, when he saw me he fumbled around with it trying to hid it.

"Oh… Hi..Um.." I laughed at him he looked so scared.

"Hey now!" I said teasing him. "It's fine. But Wait for later to do that, I'm trying to be good for a while for Sam's sake." I walked over and sat on his lap well he put it in a container and hid it away where his little sister would not find it. We sat there for a while. He grabbed me bridal style and lifted me up.

"Hey!" I protested. "I weigh _way_ to much for you to lift me!" He looked at me and rolled his brown eyes at me.

"haha! _right_ what do you weigh? 85, 95 pounds?" I looked up at him "95." I leaned up just a little when I said this. By this time we were walking out of the tree house, he set my down before descending down the tree. I went after him and got down there. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him on the ground with me. As soon as he realized what I saw trying to do he sat next to me and laid down. He pulled me up so I was laying across his chest. I knew he liked me too, but I didn't want to ruin a life long friend ship. But I decided that, that didn't mater right now.

I moved so that I had my knees clutched to his hip, and my face hovered over his I leaned down to kiss his neck, I could fell his breathing stop and I smiled into his neck and slowly made my way up to the corner of his mouth. I paused but never pulled away, I started regretting this until he turned his head and kiss my lips and rolled over so that I was underneath him. He held his own weight know that if he didn't he would be sure to crush me. He lifted his head to look into my blue eyes.

"Now," he said his voice very husky. "What was that all about?" I blushed through my tan skin and I knew he could tell.

"… I've always liked you…" I said my voice barley a whisper. I leaned my head up so that I could take my hair from under my back.

"I have too." He looked at me confused.

"No.. that's not what I meant. I meant-" I was cut of by his lips crushing down on mine. I kissed him back.

"I _know _what you meant!" He said and the he got up off me and took my hand.

"_Hey_! I was happy where I was!" he laughed at me. He dragged me back to his house. When we walked in his mom was the first to great me.

"Hey Hun! How are you?" I smiled she was always so nice to me.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you Mrs. Timber?" I always called his parents Mr. and Mrs. Timber.

"I am fine as well, and just call me Sarah. No need for Mrs. Timber." She smiled back at me. I nodded and looked at Jake.

"Mom me and Alex are going swimming in the pool." Just then Katie, Jake's little sister came in.

"Mom! Seth's over!" I guess she was not little she was 15 but still Jake's little sister.

"Hey Katie." I said and gave her a smile, and she smiled back and said hello.

"Whose Seth?" Jake asked his smile suddenly going into and angry face.

"um.." That's when the door rang and she ran out of the room.

"Mom." Jake said through his teeth.

"Her boyfriend." She said and turned around getting back to cooking. Jake grabbed my hand and walked out to the living room only to see Katie sticking her tongue down this boys mouth who I could only guess was Seth.

"Caitlyn Rose Timber!" She jumped off of Seth who was grabbing her ass. She turned around and cringed when she saw his face.

"Ah.. Seth.. This is my older brother Jake, Jake.. This is my boyfriend Seth." Jake's mussels tightened and his jaw flexed.

"No. I thought he was your _friend_." He said sarcastically through his teeth. "Seth I would like to talk to you. _Without_ Katie."

"Um.. Okay." He said nervously. Katie shoot him dagger eyes and then ran upstairs and to her room.

" so, you obviously like my sister?" Jake started out, I could tell he had calmed down a lot.

"Yes. I do a lot, she's my everything." I saw Jake role his eyes.

"Alright. Well let me just tell you, you hurt my sister-believe me you will one day- and I will be right there ready to hurt you 10 times worse." He said quietly but deadly, he stared right at Seth the whole time. I could see he was getting angry so I rubbed my hand along his thigh trying to distract him.

"Katie!" Jake yelled, "Bring one of you swim suites for Alex please." Katie came running down stairs with a swim suite like Jake had requested. She throw it at me and it landed in front of me. I walked to the bathroom and changed quickly. I was in a white and black swim suite that made me look even more tanner then I was. My flat stomach with my belly piercing looked really good with the suite,


	2. Chapter 2

When I got out of the bathroom Jakes eyes caught mine first. He walked up to me in a tight huge, any other friend I would not hug while in a swim suite, but me and Jake were more the just friends that was proven earlier today.

"Hey.." I smiled at him. "You know you should be easier on Seth. You were his age once… And I'm pretty sure you went out with Jess? Right?" He laughed at me and then got a really serious look on his face.

"Yes I know I was 15 once, and yes I did have a girlfriend.. And that's why I was hard on him. She's my little sister and Jess was some guys little sister too, and I remember what I was thinking when I kissed a girl like that, and I was _not_ thinking about the big test tomorrow." I smiled at him, and leaned up and put my lips to his, his lip shaped around mine. I then slid my tong out and light pressed it agents his lower lip, I opened my mouth ever so slightly and his tong then entered my mouth. I pulled away a second later and looked up into his beautiful eyes. I gave him a devilish smile and said.

"So.. What were you thinking?" He put his for head to mine. He smiled at me and just shook his head.

"Katie, do you guys want to come swimming?" Katie and Seth came down the stairs hand and hand. I smiled at them again.

"Hi, Im Alex." I said sweetly and went to shake Seth's hand. "I'm Jake's girlfriend." He smiled at me and looked at my arm, I laughed because his hand was about the size of my upper arm.

"Hi, I'm Seth." He then looked over to Katie, "Katie's boyfriend."

"Jake, I thought you'd never ask.. But could we go to the lake instead? I don't feel like swimming in a pool today.." I saw that Katie already had a swim suite on.

"Ah, yeah? Let my call grandpa to see if we could use his private lake.. Maybe we could go up to the cabin for a few days?"

Katie looked up at Seth's face.

"Yeah, I'm up for anything! I have nothing going on this weekend." He smiled like he was excited.

"Well….. Maybe we could go up to the cabin… _But_ there was a big party going on tonight her on the Rez." I looked at Jake and then at Katie and Seth.

"Yeah I know," Seth said. "It's acutely … at my house." I looked at him.

"_What? _I thought Ryan was throwing the party? Wait… Are you Ryan's little brother?" He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Um.. Yeah, but I never tell anyone because everyone loves my brother. And then people want me to be like him."

"Oh.." I understood right away. Ryan was into the whole drinking every night and doing pot all the time. I only knew this because that's were Jake got his weed, and he only did that when he was pissed about something. I did it only once or twice and got caught, thankfully the cop was Sam's friend.

"But I wanted to go to the party anyway." Seth said.

"Yeah I knew about the party. Paul, Quil and Embry said some shit about it."

"wait I thought they started to ignore you?"

"…They did. But I heard them say some stuff about it." We all walked outside and got in my truck. In the mean time Jake called his grandpa and okayed it with him.. After swimming I got dressed in a blue tight fitting shirt that had the super man emblem in the middle, with my skinny jeans and some moccasins, my think hair was straightened and it hung two inches above my belly button. When we got to the party there were at least 55 drunk people there. Jake went to get some drinks when a drunk guy who had to be Indian came over and started dancing with me to the song _"fire burning" _During dancing with him he started to grab my ass. I stared backing off looking for Jake. But some's oven hot hand grabbed my hand and pulled me tight agents them. I looked up and it was the guy that I was dancing with earlier. Now I really saw him, he was tall, very tall and had an 8 pack that you could see throw his shirt.

"Leave me alone!" I said trying to shove him off me, but it was pointless. I heard the song _"Bitches by Hollywood Undead"_

"Let go of me!" I screamed but the music over powered my voice. He dragged me from the crowed and brought me in the woods.

"Let go of me!" I tried again, and again it was pointless. He held my hand over my head while he took my shirt off me.

"_PLEASE STOP!" _I was crying now, no one was ever going to hear me and I would end up like my mother. _pregnant _because of a damn rape. I was only 95 pounds and 5'4 trying to fight with a 200 pound 6'10 man who looked about 20. He had me in underwear know and started to pull them down. I saw someone coming, it was Jake with it looked like Paul, Quil, and Embry.

"_PLEASE HELP ME!" _I screamed again. Once the reached me Paul landed a massive punch on this guys face. He rocked back and fell, I quickly put my pants and underwear up and my shirt on and I was sobbing. Jake was shaking horribely. And then all the sudden Quil told me to run back to the party. I did as I was told. I quickly found Ryan and I made sure I got high so that I could not remember what almost happened. The next morning I woke up on a couch. I looked around and could not find Jake. When I got back to my house I called Jake's house. His mother answered.

"Hey Shara, is Jake there?"

"He is but he does not want to talk to you or see you anymore." her words were ice cold and emotionless. I felt the tears start in my eyes.

"….Alright." My voice was cracking. "Tell him.. Just tell him I love him. Okay? please. And that I will always be here when he wants to talk." She was silent for a few seconds and then said

"Okay Bye." And then the line went dead. I desided that I would call Jake's cell just in case it was a joke, but his voice male picked up. "Hey, it's Jake leave a message." beep

"Jake… Thanks for last night.." I started sobbing remembering what happened. "Um.. I'm sorry the second started dancing I should have left but he was too strong. I'm sorry for what ever I did to make you hate me.." I was sobbing uncontrollably " Just… Know.. That, I love you and will always be here when you want to talk, bye Jacob. I love you." I hung the phone up and went to my room to go back to sleep. When I woke up it was 7:30 am. Whoa. I slept through the whole night. Today I would see Jake and I would ask him what happened. I wore my big sweats that were a large but they clung to my waist so the stayed up. I through some Uggs on and lazily tucked the sweat pants in the boots, I also put a red sweat shirt on that was form American Eagle, under it I had a black tank top.

Jake's POV

Hearing her cry and say it was her fault for almost being raped was the fucking saddest thing I think I've ever heard, it almost brought tears to _my_ eyes to tears. I could not stop re playing the scene in my mind.

_FLASH BACK_

_Alex dancing with some guy, she shoved agents his chest when started grinding on her. I turned around to get some beer, when I turned back around I saw the guy pinning her agents a tree and saw her screaming when he pulled her shirt of. I knew I could not take him myself so I ran to Paul, Quil, and Embry. _

"_QUIL! EMBRY!" they all turned around to face me full on. They were HUGE! Tall and very buff. _

"_What?" Paul sapt at me. _

"_Alex.. Getting raped.. Need help." I was shaking so bad I could barly talk. They started running like they could _hear_ her screaming. By the time we all got back he had her underwear down to her thigh and she screamed one last time _

"PLEASE HELP ME!" _that's when Paul came and punched the guy right in the nose. Seeing Alex crying pulling her pants up put me over the edge. I was shaking for no reason I could not control my self. Alex looked in my eyes when she got her shirt on and that's when Quil told her to go back to the party._

"_Jake, you need to let all you anger out" Quil said. But I didn't do it I could not. _

"_Jake remember what that guy was about to do?" That sent me way over the edge. I felt me being pushed back into the woods. And that's when I exploded, I felt a rush of heat come through me and, then it felt like I was being pulled apart. Like my body was being ripped in two, but I was alive through it all. It was the worse pain I had ever felt. I looked down and saw that I was furry everywhere. What the_ FUCK? I thought.

"Welcome to the pack man!" Paul said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said

"We protect the Rez, from the stories? You remember the ones we thought the old folks told us to scare us? About vampires and stuff? Yeah there all real. And you're a werewolf." I tried to take this all in but it was not working I was in to much pain.

"It hurts a lot at first, you have to get used to phasing. but once you phase back.. Man. Every girl will be all over you. But you cant have a relationship. Because if you imprint.. That will screw _everything _up big time." Embry said. They told me everything I need to know about imprinting and phasing and vamps.

"Okay, Im going to Alex."

"You cant. Remember? About relationships?" Paul said

"Fuck! Guys she was almost just _raped_ and your saying I cant go see her! She will never forget that!"

"She fine for right know. She went over to Ryan and got high. She wont remember tell tomorrow. Your fine and your forbid to see her." A new voice said. Who is that I wondered.

"I'm mike. The alpha." he ran over everything and how I had to listen to him no mater what, he said that in my blood I was alpha and he would scout aside if I wanted but I told him no, not today but maybe someday. He agreed. After that they got my to phase back and go home. I was in so much pain. I told my mom a lie so that when Alex would call she would be pissed and tell her to never come over or call again. I cried that night. From the pain and from not being able to see Alex. I heard my mom talking in the kitchen "He does not want to talk to you or see you any more. Okay Bye." I never heard my mom talk to anyone like that. I feel asleep and woke up fast I was starving. I went to the kitchen and made my self a huge plat of eggs. that lasted about.. 3 minuets. I ran outside for my first patrol.

Alex's POV

When I got to school Jake was not there. That day went be very slow. I even did all my homework in study hall. I never did that because all my classes were with Jake and we never did any work in school. One week went by, and every day I didn't even care how people saw me. I stopped wearing makeup, and stopped doing my hair, stopped talking to people, and only wore my PJ's to school. I even stopped eating. Which with my weight was not healthy but I didn't care. I was never hungry. Monday was hear again. So today I put on some skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. I was sick of sweatpants and they were all in the wash. I put my hair in sloppy pony tail and went to school. That's when I saw him. He was standing right there in front of me. Staring into my eyes. I could not look away. He was so different, maybe a foot taller? And way more sculpted. He came right up to me and kissed me. I push him off of me but in my effort I blacked out. Everything seem weightless like there was no gravity. I was just floating. I came back to reality when I heard someone calling my name.

"Alex….. Can you here me Hun?" It was Jacob. I My eye fluttered trying to see him, he then clouded my vision. "Oh Alex!" He said. "Nurse.."

"Oh is she awake?" He nodded and I looked at the nurse.

"How long has it been sence you ate?" She asked.

"About a week." I admitted.

"Were you…Starving yourself? How much do you weigh?"

"No.. and I am noramly 95 pounds."

"If you were not then why didn't you eat?" She gave me dagger eyes.

"Because I was never hungry.. And I was depressed." I paused and looked at Jake. "But Im not anymore."

"We need to weigh you." I got up with help from Jacob and stood on the scale. Jacob kept his hand on my waist so if I feel he would catch me.

"You wiegh..89 pounds." She handed me some pill. "Take this it will increase you appetite. Come in every day in the morning and you will have to take these tell your back to 95 pounds." I nodded. "I will give you two the rest of the day off, I will say you both went home with the stomach flu. Kay?" I nodded again thankful. I need answers from Jake. Jacob helped me back to my car and put me in the passengers seat, he took my keys and started driving. We didn't say a word un tell I went in my room and layed on my bed.

"Alex…" I didn't want to hear this.

"No. Jake don't just go. It's fine I'm sorry for whatever I did… But I love you and-" His lips crushed mine.

"I love you too." He said on my lips. This was making no since.

"But your mom. And." I was crying know.

"Alex… Do remember those old stories I told you last year?" He said and he pulled a hair out of my face. I just nodded.

"There all true. Vampires, werewolves…_imprinting._." Wait. What was he saying?

"So… your..a..a..a werewolf?" I asked in complete shock. Wait that means. An Imprint… He loved someone else! I cried more and pushed him away and started to pack my stuff.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I looked at him with my eyes and I knew they were blood shot from crying but I didn't care.

"I'm not happy here! Your in love with some other girl because of imprinting! You- you-you" I could barley finish because the tears were over baring. "You left me at the party! I was almost fucking raped! And you just left me for a week, and your mom told me you wanted nothing to do with me! And I bet the girl is really beautiful.. By the looks of me _now_ anyone would look beautiful."

I grabed my hands and pushed me down on the bed, he was on top of me so I could not escape. He looked, hurt, angry happy and sad all at the same time. I did not understand.

"Alex.. Mike the alpha of the pack told me I could not talk to you, because if I imprinted when I was going out with you, you would end up getting hurt.. I turned into a werewolf _right_ after you went and got _high. _by the way were talking about that later. I told my mom a lie because no one can know about this world I live in, Ale-" I irrupted him

"Why are you telling me then?" I asked. The tears drying on my cheeks. He smiled at me and then winked.

"I'm getting to that. So anyways. As for the imprinting. I already did." I felt my heart break. "On _you_." He said. I leaned up and kissed him. "And that's why I can tell you… Were sole mate Alex, I love you. But if you don't want to be together you could want me as a friend.. Or a brother.. Or." He leaned down and kissed me again.

"I like my last choice" I said and smiled.


End file.
